


I am You

by CarrionArchAngel



Series: Tord as Tori [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, body swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: Tord's body is dying and he needs a new vessel.





	I am You

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One: Divine Goddess of my Dreams

“Well, well, well.” Tord smiled as he lifted his goggles up from his eyes. “For this girl version of me, I’m pretty damn hot.” He said as he walked closer to a brunette with a red hoodie and black jeans. The girl scoffed; she didn’t like where this was going.

  
“What? Where am I? Who the fuck are you? Hey back it up buddy!” She glared accusingly as her other counterpart crept closer to her, they were almost five feet apart. She looked around at her surroundings, noticing a machine quite like the one she had. No, it couldn’t be that machine. Could it?

  
“Don’t worry about that, alright?” He grinned as he looked her up and down, mostly staring at her breasts. The girl put her arms across her chest, covering her boobs, she didn’t feel safe here at all. Even if it was herself, or a version of herself, she was staring at.

  
“What do you want from me?” She said sternly, getting his attention away from her body and back to her eyes.  
“It’s simple really. You are me, a version of me with a twist, I want something from you. Whether or not you want to give that to me peacefully is your choice.” Tord explained. “But first, I want your name. I need a name to the face I’m looking at.”

  
The girl considered her options; she had no weapons, no phone, she couldn’t outrun or out strength this version of her, even if she did, she didn’t recognize the layout of his lab, much less his house. She looked around for anything, anything that she could use as a weapon. But it seemed to her that her male counterpart was prepared. She felt shivers run down her spine as she sighed. “Tori.” She said sternly.

  
“Tori, huh?” Tord repeated. “Yes, I’ve found the right one of us. You know how many there are of us? Fuckin’ hundreds, maybe even thousands. Shit, I’ve lost count of how many of us I’ve encountered.” Tori’s eyes widened. She couldn’t believe that he got the machine to work multiple times and correctly as well! She had tried for years and only managed to bring back a gelatinous blob of red and black. Tord noticed that his counterpart was deep in thought, he smiled. “Yes, I made it work. I’ve been looking for you, Tori.”

  
“Why? I aint nothing special if you can get that machine working.” Tori replied, keeping her cool. “On the contrary, you are. You see, you’re the only one of “us” that is closely “related” to me. Sure, there’s some differences.” Tord motioned with his hand up and down Tori’s body. “But nonetheless, you are me and I am you.”

  
“What the fuck are you talking about?” Tori snapped. Slowly walking backwards, trying to figure out her next step in what she should do. Tord sighed, he hated explaining things to the other versions of himself. “Your soul, that’s what I’m talking about. You see Tori, each one of “us” has a different soul, different body. Suppose to make us unique in our own universe. But, with so many possibilities, at least one of us is going to match in souls with another. You see where I’m going with this?” Tord asked.

  
“You want my soul?” Tori guessed, narrowing her eyes on her counterpart. She felt trapped like a mouse in a corner as a cat cornered in on it. “No. Your soul wouldn’t do me any good. You see Tori-” Tord said as he unzipped his hoodie, the skin on his body was flaking off, large red patches of skin covered his chest and stomach. The area of skin where it wasn’t red or flaking, was pale white, almost like a ghost. “-My body is dying but my soul isn’t. It’s rejecting me, some part of my soul is too different from the soul of this “Torrey.””

  
Tori felt sick to her stomach; she could almost feel the contents in her stomach rise up into her esophagus. “You’re not taking my fucking body.” She said as she attempted to tackle him. Tord caught her, using the force of her tackle he spun them around, and slammed her against the side of the machine. He knocked her unconscious. “Shit.” He muttered as he assessed any damage done to her body or head. Once he completed his assessment, he got down to work.

  
***

  
Tord looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, he ran a hand down his long brunette hair, and with his other hand he groped himself. He heard Tori waking up from her chair and decided it was time for his body to leave this dimension. He untied Tori, walked her to the machine portal area, and laid her down. He looked back at his body and could barely hear a soft “fuck you” as he pressed the button and sent her back.

  
Phase one of his plan was complete, it was time for phase two. Seduce Tom.


End file.
